


Blind Date

by starrymarina



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4030933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrymarina/pseuds/starrymarina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has been kicked out by his ex-wife Lisa and is forced into the dating world. His best friend Charlie sets him up on a blind date. Will Dean get his confidence back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Date

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is my concept and my best friend mindlessparade looked it over and edited it for me.

           Dean sat at the edge of a pull-out sofa mattress. He sighed and laid down on his back.  He spread his arms out and stared at the ceiling, counting the speckles. Dean had been staying at Sam’s place because his ex-wife, Lisa, kicked him out of the house. He was frustrated that he was the one that had to leave.  He was committed to their relationship and loved Lisa’s son as if he were his own. Dean’s phone buzzed.  He picked it up and noticed his best friends face filled the screen. He pressed the sleep button and threw the phone under his pillow.

       Dean continued to stare at the ceiling, his green eyes were glassy as he remained fixated on the speckles not blinking. The phone began to buzz again, but more frequently.  Dean sighed and rubbed his watery eyes. He flipped over and shoved his face into the dark green pillow.  The phone buzzed three more times and then ceased. After a few moments, Dean took a deep breath and looked at his phone, he had a missed call and voice mail from Charlie. He rolled his eyes and put his phone to sleep again.

       “Dean,” Sam said peeking his head into the living room. Sam was significantly taller than his older brother. And he had light brown medium length hair and hazel eyes.

       “Yeah, what’s up?” Dean responded.

       “Dude, I'm all for helping you out and getting you back on your feet, but you have been here over a week and it's time to start figuring out what you’re going to do.”

       “Just give me one or two more days, by then I’ll figure something out.”

“I’m sorry but Jess and I want a romantic evening, without you hanging around. Can you crash somewhere else for just tonight?” Sam nudged his right foot against the carpet and sighed. His shoulders slumped and he ran his hand through his hair. He looked down at his feet and wouldn’t make eye contact with Dean as he left the room.  

“Alright. I’ll be back tomorrow.”

Dean got up and pulled out his phone. Just as he was about to unlock it, it rang once more.

       “I was just about to call you,” Dean greeted his friend.

       “Dean, how’s it going?” Charlie asked.

       “You busy tonight? Sammy wants me out and I need somewhere to crash,” Dean asked.

       “I got nowhere to be. When and where do you want to meet?” Charlie responded

       “Now, at The Thirsty Turtle.,” Dean said.

       “Great see you soon.”

       Dean put ended the call and put his phone and wallet into his pockets.  He grabbed his distressed leather jacket and headed for the door.

       “See you tomorrow Sammy!” Dean called out.

       Dean walked down the dark sidewalk.  He shoved his hands into his pockets and huddled up.  It was cooler than the past few nights had been. He could see the warmth of the nightlife off in the distance and was thankful that his brother lived so close to town. He stepped under the streetlights and passed by couples. He averted his gaze feeling unsettled by the affection.  He took in a deep breath and let out a long sigh.  He felt his phone buzz in his pocket.  He had a text from Charlie: I’m here.

       Dean put his phone back in his pocket and put his focus back on the street. A few feet away a man only a few years younger than Dean walked in the opposite direction of him.  The man was medium height with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. Dean looked up at him. He nodded and winked at Dean.  Dean uncomfortably nodded back and his heart rate sped up slightly.  His palms started to sweat and his face felt hot.  Why was this guy checking him out?  Was he checking Dean out?  The man was attractive and well dressed, which reminded Dean of Lisa.  He continued walking and after they passed he glanced back using his peripheral vision to see that the man was gone.  Dean stopped for a moment and leaned against the side of a brick building.  He let out a heavy breath and looked ahead.  He could see the neon turtle sign which was not too far away.

       He arrived at the Thirsty Turtle and looked around for his ginger friend.  On the far right were dingy, dark green booths, not many people were seated there.  In the center were round, worn, wooden tables with beat up chairs and on the far left were pool tables with billiard cue racks against the brick wall.  And there were customers at the tables drinking mugs of beer and taking shots. Charlie was seated at the bar at the far end of the room across from Dean working on a bottle of beer.  Dean smiled and approached her. He stopped behind her and put his hand on her shoulder.

       “I see you only drink the best of the best.”  Dean smirked looking at Charlie’s Bud Light Lime.

       “Dean. You know, it tastes a lot better than you’d think,” Charlie said taking a small sip.

       “I’m sure,” Dean responded.

       Dean took a seat next to his friend and called over the bartender and he ordered the same thing that Charlie was drinking.

       “So, how have you been?” Charlie asked.

       “Fine and you?” Dean responded.

       “Great, just finished up the graphics on a game I’ve been working on.”

       “That’s cool.”

       “So how is business?”

       “You know the usual some oil changes here and there, some  minor repairs too.”

       Charlie and Dean took a sip of their beers.  Dean looked at the wall of different wines and beer bottles.  The bar was lined with orange red light fixtures that gave the room a warm tone.  Dean slid his fingers across the cold, sweating bottle.

       “So, how are things going with Sam?” Charlie asked.

“I don't mean to be all in his face, I know he and Jess want their time alone, but I don't know what to do. Maybe I've lost it.” Dean scratched the back of his head.

Dean looked away from her and let his shoulders sink down.

“Dean, you haven't lost anything, except maybe confidence. I understand something like that is a real blow to your ego, but you are twice the man than what’s his name is.”

“Yeah, well clearly not. She tossed me out like an old pair of shoes.”

“You know what you need?”

       “Another drink?”

       “Well yes, but you need to start dating again.”

       Charlie ordered another round for her and Dean. They clinked their bottles and took a long gulp of their beers.  Dean made a sad attempt of a smile and took another sip.  He looked around the bar while Charlie checked out some women playing pool across the room.  His eyes stopped on a group of college guys.  Two of them were cheering their friend on to take another shot. The fourth one laughed and made eye contact with Dean. He nodded flirtatiously and winked.  Dean’s face felt hot and he immediately turned around.

       “Aw what’s wrong Dean, afraid of a little flirting?” Charlie teased.

       “Hey! I don’t know why but since I left Sam’s, guys have been checking me out,” Dean responded defensively.

       “Dude, guys have always been checking you out you just haven’t noticed because you were busy with Lisa.”

       “What? No that’s crazy.”

       “You’re really attractive. Haven’t you ever considered trying to date a guy before?”

       “N-no.” Dean took another sip of his Bud Light Lime and wiped a bit of sweat off his forehead. His face was still hot and his cheeks turned red.

       “Ever since Lisa and I started fighting, and then after she cheated on me, I haven’t really felt like myself. I don’t feel like I am attractive to other women.”

       “I think maybe you're forcing yourself into things you're not really interested in just because you want to be dating. You know what? I think I know someone who's recently decided to go back on the market; maybe I can set up a time for you two? I think you'd both get along great.”

       “Charlie, I don’t know. I’m not really sure that I would be into something like that.”

       “Well you won’t know if you don’t try.  So?” Charlie asked suggestively and winked.

       “O-okay I guess…” Dean responded hesitantly.  His face went slightly red and his eyes wandered around the room avoiding contact with Charlie’s.  His hands were rested on the bar, lightly clenched and he shifted in his stool.

       Dean finished up the contents of his beer while Charlie excitedly pulled out her phone and sent a text.  Dean peered over her shoulder to see whom she was contacting.  She turned away, blocking the phone from his view.

       “Okay so you will meet tomorrow at 7:30 at the Motown Grill,” Charlie announced.  She smiled proudly.

       “How will I be able to find her in the restaurant?” Dean asked.

       “They’ll have a white rose with them. And you, you have to dress nice, no plaid,” Charlie demanded.

       “No plaid? Come on Charlie, you know that’s what I look best in,” Dean responded pulling at the collar of the shirt he was wearing and smiling.        

       “Dean, do you want this date to go smoothly?”

       “Yes?” Dean responded unsure whether or not he wanted the date to go well.  He wasn’t quite sure of anything at that moment especially since he didn’t feel confident in his dating abilities.

       “Then do what I say. Have a red carnation with you.”

       “Okay. Anything else, empress?”

       Charlie scoffed at Dean and finished her beer.

       “You’ll be great!”

       Dean sighed and relaxed in his bar stool. He and Charlie spent another half hour there and then left for Charlie’s home together.

       Dean laid on Charlie’s small sofa with a Star Wars blanket draped over him. The sci-fi comforter barely reached his feet.  He looked up at the ceiling thinking about how the evening went, it was great to see Charlie but he wasn’t expecting to get a date out of it. He stared at the plastic glow in the dark stars that were stuck to the white wall.  He thought back to all the times that, apparently, he was being checked out by other men. He always got along well with his own sex but he never thought that he gave off that kind of impression. Dean shook his head and shut his eyes.


End file.
